


"Can I kiss you?"

by Sojmilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Jesse can't think about anything but kissing Hanzo, and the words slip out.





	"Can I kiss you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowfootsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294366) by Scientiafantasia. 



“Can I kiss you?”

  
Jesse’s own question took him by surprise, the words he’d been obsessing over for hours slipping out by accident. Hanzo, leaning against the headboard of his bed, looked down at Jesse, sprawled over his legs.  
“I’ve been thinking about it all day,” Jesse confessed. His heart was racing; what if Hanzo said no? To his relief, the other boy nodded, and, to reinforce this, said softly, “yes.”

  
Jesse sat up carefully, and pulled Hanzo’s legs over his own, tugging him into his lap. Close, but not as close as they could be.  
They leaned forward a little too in-sync, a little too fast, and their teeth knocked together, but Jesse didn’t mind. Hanzo’s lips were soft on his own, and they lingered on his long enough that Jesse could appreciate Hanzo’s sweet taste; green tea from earlier, and something entirely his own. A spark burned in his stomach, warming him from inside, spreading to his chest. They pulled apart slowly, cheeks brushing against one another, barely-there stubble against soft peach fuzz.

  
“Was that ok?” Jesse asked, anxious for it to have been as sweet and as perfect for Hanzo as it had been for him. Hanzo looked undecided, and the warmth in Jesse’s chest faltered.  
“I have never kissed a man before,” Hanzo said eventually. And then, “I liked it.”  
Jesse’s eyes dropped to Hanzo’s lips again, full and enticing. He dragged his gaze back to Hanzo’s eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Hanzo leaned in halfway, lips parted. Jesse closed the distance, nervousness and excitement pushing an eager sound from his mouth. Hanzo smiled into the kiss and pulled himself further into Jesse’s lap, thrusting his hands into Jesse’s half-length hair, grown long and shaggy over the summer.

  
“I like _you_ ,” Hanzo murmured, pulling away from the kiss briefly to add to a sentence already finished before pressing his mouth to Jesse’s again. Pulling back, murmuring “I like your hair,” kissing him, pulling back, “I like your voice,” kissing him, pulling back, “I like your kiss.”

  
Jesse thought he might’ve died, to have an angel saying these things to him, but a gentle tug on his lower lip told him he was very much alive, the warmth in his chest burning like a fire. “I like you too,” he whispered. “I like you a lot.”

  
Hanzo kissed him again, and he didn’t pull away again, but the hungry way his lips pressed against his told Jesse everything he needed to know.


End file.
